Electrical circuits, such as power amplifier circuits, generate heat during normal operation. Heat build-up may undesirably increase the temperature of the various components of the electrical circuit. If this heat is not sufficiently managed, for example by dissipation to a heat sink, the electrical device may overheat, resulting in damage to the electrical component. Connecting an electrical component directly to the heat sink, however, may undesirably create an electrical connection between the electrical component and the heat sink, i.e., a flow of electrical current, and disrupt the operation of the electrical component and circuit. As such, a need currently exists for a thermal connector having a low thermal resistance and a high electrical resistance.